


The Doctor visits Crane, Poole & Schmidt

by belovedplank



Category: Boston Legal, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Get Together, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedplank/pseuds/belovedplank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 10th Dr) discovers a secret about Denny Crane. What is it, and how does The Doctor react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor visits Crane, Poole & Schmidt

The Doctor had known Denny long ago, several incarnations ago, in fact. Back then, he had been between companions, and decided to stop in Boston to observe a court case that he already knew would go down in history. And there he had met Denny Crane. This had been when Denny was at his very best, and the Doctor had been more laid back and less wholesome. After watching Denny win his case, the Doctor persuaded him to go travelling with him. And so they did, and the Doctor remembered it well – and had photographic evidence of some of their escapades – especially their more risqué ones!

However, after returning all of his friends to their respective families, The Doctor decided to hop over to America, where this particular incarnation was unknown. The TARDIS plopped him in Boston, outside a familiar building. 

It may be more modern than he remembered, but he knew that inside was a man so used to his own greatness that he muttered his own name (yes, even back then when he was great, it’s NOT a symptom of his ‘mad cow’, its just Denny being Denny Crane!)

Glad of the idea of an old friend keeping him amused for a while, he waltzed in. Running a hand through his perpetually mussed hair as he reached what he assumed was the reception desk, to find it unmanned. Looking around, he spotted a confident young man walking into the building in an assured and purposeful manner, like he was meant to be there. Bouncing on over, he stepped in front of the man and asked “Excuse me, but do you know where I might find Denny Crane?”

The man’s gaze immediately went from politely questioning to fiercely protective. “Who wants to know?”

“Oh! Sorry, how rude of me! I’m the Doctor. I’m an old friend of Denny’s.”

Raising his eyebrows, Alan nevertheless shook the hand held out to him. “I’m Alan Shore, Denny’s best friend. I have to admit some surprise; I always took Denny’s random mentions of you to be something to do with the Mad Cow.”

“Mad What?”

“Mad – sorry.” Looking around to ensure that Denny was not actually nearby, Alan continued. “I’m sorry; I assumed it was common knowledge. Denny has Alzheimer’s, which he prefers to refer to as Mad Cow Disease.”

“Well, we’ll see about that!” Man on a mission once again, the Doctor pulled out his screwdriver. It had not been what he had expected when he thought Denny could take his mind off things, but he was not going to allow one of his old companions to suffer in such a degrading manner.

Walking a couple of steps, the Doctor spun back around to face Alan. “So, which way to Denny Crane?”

….Basically, the Doctor cures Denny’s Alzheimer’s. However, with spending several days with the 2 men, the Doctor is quick to realise Denny’s feelings for his young friend. He sees a look in Denny’s eyes when looks at Alan that he had not seen since…well, since Denny had travelled with him! 

As was usual with him, the Doctor had not recognised the look until Denny had accepted that the Doctor did not return his feelings. The first time the Doctor dropped by to see him after he had returned him to Boston, it was to see a paler version of that look, whilst Denny stared at Shirley Schmidt. The Doctor had always felt a residue of guilt at the idea that he had killed such emotion in his former companion, and was so pleased to see it on his face once again, although he had a wistful moment at the fact that it was not aimed at him!

And that was the secret. Denny was a ladies man in the eyes of the world, but the Doctor knew that occasionally – just occasionally mind you, Denny lusted after a more masculine being! The Doctor also knew that there had been occasions when Denny didn’t even care – as long as they were good looking, they needn’t even be human! Jack’s attitude had often reminded the Doctor of his former companion.

The Doctor is so happy that Denny has finally found that person he was meant to be with, and happy that he can play a part in bringing them together. Obliterating the Alzheimer’s will mean that they will have longer together, and even the Doctor could see that Alan really felt deeply for Denny. 

Taking Alan aside before he leaves, he tells him Denny’s secret, and assures him that were he to sit Denny down (such as during one of their balcony sessions that the Doctor had felt he was intruding upon) and bluntly and honestly reveal his feelings, he would find that they will be happily reciprocated.


End file.
